Biss ich mich finde
by Keyralina
Summary: Kathie zieht nach einem schrecklichen Unfall zu dem Cousin ihrer Mutter:Charlie. Und während Kathie versucht wieder sie selbst zu werden, wird sie in die magische Welt von Werwölfen und Vampiren hinein gezogen.


**Kapitel 1**

_Neues Leben_

Ich saß im Flugzeug und starrte aus dem mir lagen ruhig die Wolken. Sie färbten sich Abendlich rosa. Ich musste bald Gepäckraum warteten zwei Koffer auf mich. Viel für jemanden der nur Urlaub macht. Sehr wenig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich umziehe. Ich flog auf mein Neues zu Hause zu.

Meine Heimat ist Deutschland. Hier hatte ich gelebt, in einem nicht allzu großen Ort. Zusammen mit meiner Mam.

Meine Mam kam nicht mit. Sie würde in Deutschland bleiben. Man könnte denken, dass sie einen neuen Typen hat mit dem ich nicht klarkomme, den sie aber sehr liebt und ich nicht will das sie sich von ihm trennt. Oder besser, ich gehe studieren. Nein, diese Erklärungen wären Himmlisch für mich gewesen. Das reinste Paradies, wenn man etwas übertreibt. Leider gab es einen unschönen Grund.

Meine Mam war da wo sie jetzt war unabkömmlich. Sie war in Samt gebettet und von Blumen umgeben. Ja, meine Mam lag in einem Sarg, tief in der Erde. Ich finds schöner zu sagen sie ist im beim fliegen war einer der seltenen Momente wo ich mir ihr wieder richtig Nahe fühlte.

Ich war auf dem Weg zu war Mams Cousin und der einzige Weg nicht in ein Heim zu müssen. Dieses neue zu Hause war ein kleiner Ort auf der Halbinsel Olympic. Forks, noch winziger als mein bisheriger Wohnort.

Die Ansage der Stewardess hallte durch das Flugzeug.

Seit Mams Tod nahm ich alles nicht mehr ganz klar wahr. So als ob die Gläser einer Brille verschmiert wären mit Honig. Nur das der Honig auch in meinen Ohren war. Ich wusste dass um mich herum erzählt wurde. Zu hören war aber nur ein Summen, weil ich mir nicht die Mühe machte den Honig war abgestumpft, innerlich Tod. Vor einem Monat war das alles passiert. Ich hatte seitdem nicht weinen können. Wenn man es genau nahm hatte ich seitdem überhaupt keine Empfindungen mehr zeigen können und da waren sie auch nicht mehr wirklich.

Die Nachbarn, die sich bis zu meiner Abreise um mich gekümmert hatten, meinten ich würde unter Schock stehen. Vielleicht hatten sie Recht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich, als meine Mutter ins Grab gelassen wurde, zu einem sehr großen Teil mit hineingegangen war.

Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an.

Ich zog mir meine Jacke an und verstaute den iPod in der Tasche. Bei dem Fließband fürs Gepäck musste ich gar nicht lange warten. Ich passierte die Kontrolle, ging an den Schaltern vorbei, in die ganze Anlage war ziemlich ließ meinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten und fand Charlie sofort. Er mich scheinbar auch, denn er schob sich durch die Menschenmenge in meine Richtung wir uns dann nach einigem Geschubse und Gedrängel der besonders eiligen Personen gegenüberstanden, brachten wir erst mal nichts als Gestarre zustande. Wobei Charlie mich anschaute und ich seine Brust betrachtete.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ ich meinen Blick nach oben Wandern und sah seit Wochen wieder jemanden direkt an.

Ein kurzer Blick ins Gesicht reichte um festzustellen dass er noch genauso aussah wie vor sechs Jahren. Braune Haare, die an der Stirn schon zurück gingen und nicht im Geringsten an die Locken von alten Fotos erinnerten, braune wirkte alt und mü hatte wahrscheinlich genauso viele Nächte wie ich wach lächelte mich kurz an, es sollte wohl aufmunternd Lachfältchen die sich dabei bildeten zeigten wie hübsch er in jungen Jahren mal war.

Das Lächeln erreichte aber seine Augen nicht. Sie waren glasig und gerö schien auch sehr geschockt über Mams plötzlichen Tod zu hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass die beiden mehr wie Geschwister waren.

„ Hallo Kathie. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Ja, ich freute ich auch ein wenig wieder hier zu sein.

Eigentlich wartete ich noch auf die Beileidsreden, aber Charlie blieb stumm. Das mochte ich besonders an ihm. Er plapperte sich ununterbrochen und ließ einem Freiheit von selber zu erzä Hause war es ganz anders. Es war furchtbar. Ich wurde mit Karten, Anrufen und Aufläufen überhä ersten zwei Anrufe hatte ich noch angenommen und den Apparat anschließend ausgestö Karten stapelten sich ungeöffnet auf dem Küchentisch und würden mir demnächst nachgeschickt Aufläufe hatten nicht geschmeckt und waren somit alle im Müll gelandet.

Charlie schnappte sich meine Koffer und stapfte mit mir im Schlepptau nach draußen. Er steuerte einen Streifenwagen an.

Das hatte ich fast vergessen.

Charlie war der Polizeichef in Forks.

Meine Koffer landeten im Kofferraum, da hatten sie massig Platz. Ich nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, denn hinter der Gitterabsperrung fand ich es nicht so toll.

Während der Fahrt starrte ich aus dem Fenster und starrte die Regentropfen an, die sich ihren Weg die Scheibe runter suchten. Es musste vor kurzem geregnet haben. Wenn man es genau nahm regnete es eigentlich immer in wir an einer Ampel hielten beäugten mich einige Jungs, aus dem nahegelegenem Reservat, neugierig.

Jeder schien Charlies Wagen zu kennen.

Sieh sahen alle ziemlich gleich ß, muskulös, braune bis olivfarbene Haut und dunkelbraune bis schwarze von ihnen lächelten mich schüchtern an, die anderen ließen den Boss raushä beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern schaute weiter aus dem Fenster, durch sie als ob sie Luft wären.

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün, Charlie nickte den Jungen kurz zu und fuhr los. Im Seitenspiegel sah ich wie die Typen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen, die Schultern zuckten und dann ihr Gespräch fortführten.

„ Die Jungs sind ganz nett. Die anderen Kids in der Stadt eigentlich auch."

Zur Bestätigung dass ich alles gehört hatte, brummte ich ön das sie ganz nett waren. Was sollte das mich interessieren?Charlies Haus war zwar klein, aber sehr hü Möbel der Küche waren Kunterbunt zusammengewü hatte sich nichts verä wusste dass die Möbel noch aus der Zeit mit seiner Ex-Frau Renée stammten.

Charlie steuerte auf die Treppe zu.

Ich folgte ihm schnurstracks und sah dabei flüchtig das Wohnzimmer.

„ Ich dachte du könntest in Bellas altem Zimmer wohnen."

Ich war Charlies war sehr wir in den Ferien gleichzeitig hier waren, hatten wir immer zusammen hatten sogar immer noch Kontakt und telefonierten regelmäßig hatte mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen, aber leider konnte ich nicht hin, weil Mam gerade einen neuen Job bekommen hatte. Da konnte sie natürlich nicht gleich Urlaub nehmen und allein wollte ich nicht weg.

Nach Mams Tod hatte sie mich wieder zu sich eingeladen. Ich hatte nur mit„ Hm."geantwortet und dann aufgelegt.

Das Zimmer war noch genauso wie früßer dass das Bett jetzt größer war und ein richtiger Schreibtisch vorhanden war. Das Bett, mit der alten Patchwork decke, stand am Fenster, dann halt der Schreibtisch, ein Schrank und ein Schaukelstuhl.

Charlie legte meine Koffer aufs Bett, ging zur Tür, drehte sich noch mal um und brummte

„ Richte dir das Zimmer so ein wie du möchtest. Wenn du Hunger hast, sag Bescheid. Ach ja, im Bad hab ich Platz für deine Sachen gemacht."

Ich nickte kurz und Charlie ließ mich bereitwillig Koffer schubste ich vom Bett und ließ mich Bäuchlings darauf Gesicht vergrub ich im Kissen.

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen aufschlug war ich zu einer festen Kugel zusammengerollt und es war hell geworden.


End file.
